Spike Cave
This is the location where Vegeta lives in hell. This area is restricted to Caraba and Natch. "Wow talk about your fixer upper", Natch says looking around the cave. "This place looks like hell, literalprove useful". "Hmm, simple." Vegeta says sitting down on a rock, "You just have nothing to hit me with, plus I've been going at this for far more than you have." "I guess you're right, but I want you to train me until I reach my breaking point", Natch says,"Don't go easy on me and if you need to break me". "But first I want you to help me ascend into a Ascended Super Saiyan, as I've had difficulty trying to reach this form, so I was wondering if you could teach it to me, if not what would you suggest to do to start off training". "Hmmm, you want to runs around Hell aiming to run around it s training", Natch say as he finishes his last lap around Hell and walks back into the cave. "VEGETA"! Natch yells as he saw a sleeping Vegeta. "Lazy piece of....",suddenly Natch had a idea to wake up Vegeta and continue his training at the same time. Natch picked up Vegeta while hNatch then rushes the opponent and delivers a barage of kicks and punches to the opponent ending it with a large punch to the gut of the opponent, leaving them leaning over. Natch then knees his opponent right into the jaw followed by him releasing his ki into their chest that sends them flying through the air. Natch then launches into the air after them and delivers a combo of kicks and back flipped kicks to the opponent. Natch then launches his hands in a fast motion at the opponents pressure points pinching every one, and knees them in the face and flips into the air to knee them in the face once more. Natch then charges his ki to a maximum that blows him and his opponent to the ground. Natch recovers extremly fast and skyrockets toward his opponent and at extreme speeds knees them right in the knee or jaw, leaving them paralyzed and unconscious.e thick cave walls. She smiles as Natch jumps."Aww did I scare you?" She says teasing him.She thinks about what he says and smiles again. "Mind if I join you? Maybe we could spar before he gets here or something.." "No, you didn't scare me", Natch says as he stretches. "I guess a sparring session could be a good warm up", he says as he cracks his neck. She laughs. "Okay tough guy." She says also stretching, first by doing a hand stand, and then by holding herself upside down with only her index finger. "Just try not to hurt me too bad." "Alright then", Natch says as he gets in his fighting stance. "You attack first". "Show me what you got". Natch would later land back in Spike Cave as he is carrying a handful of stuff. "Vegeta!", Natch calls out. "If you're here I have a little suprise", he says. "I'm moving in for the next two months", Natch says as he places his stuff in a corner. Vegeta walks by eating a roll of bread with no comment. Natch would then lean on one of the cave walls with his arms folded. "How do you even get food here?", Natch ask. "Not important, I mostly want you to teach me how to become a Ascended Super Saiyan already", Natch says. "If you do, I can throw in a sandwich for you to eat", he says as he smirks a bit. Clearly having no respect for Natch, he says while chewing his bread "You make it yourself', as he continues to chew with his mouth open like a total slob. After wiping the crumbs off of his mouth with his arm, he says "I need to make sure you haven't softened up." Natch doesn't respond to Vegeta and simply grunts. "Whatever, let's just hurry up and fight", Natch says cracking his knuckles. "You still got some flare left" Vegeta says finishing his bread roll "If you're that eager, then lets start!" Caraba lands onto the entrance of the cave and walks in as Vegeta and Natch prepare for their battle."Huh well this looks interesting,mind if I join?" "If that's okay with Vegeta", Natch says to his wife as he starts to stretch. "The more the better, maybe now you have a shot" Vegeta says transforming into Ascended Super Saiyan. Natch would walk over to Vegeta and put his arm over his shoulder to help him up. "You gave me one hell of a battle", Natch says. "You reserve a rest", Natch says as he lays Vegeta on his bed for rest. Natch then goes to sit in a corner legs and arms crossed as he goes to sleep as well. Vegeta wakes up, still feeling a bit sore, and goes outside for some training, quietly mumbling utter gibberish. Natch also wakes up from his nap, as he see's Vegeta training outside. "I take it that you'll be ready to teach me the the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation?", Natch ask as he leans on the entrance of the cave with his arms crossed. "Hmph, why would you care" Vegeta says rapidly punching the air. "Because you promised to teach me it", Natch says getting a little angry. "You may have lost the battle back there, but a real Saiyan keeps his word", Natch says as he afterimages in front of Vegeta and catches one of his punches. "If you were the Prince of all Saiyans, you would go by your word and teach it to me now". "Hmph, fine." Vegeta tears his hand out of Natch's. "Is your weak wife learning too?" Caraba had been sitting outside of the cave,sitting with her back to the wall regenerating her health.She then walks into the cave when Vegeta mentions her."You mean the weak wife that handled you? In that case yes." She says walking and stopping next to Natch and highfiving him. Natch raises a eyebrow at Caraba, as he doesn't high five. "Good work", he says to her. "And we'll both be learning to become a Ascendent", Natch says to Vegeta with his eyes closed and arms crossed. As Natch doesn't high five her,she face plants into the ground before his feet.She slowly and angrily gets up to her feet."Wow thanks for the support honey." She says to him clearly annoyed and slugs him in his arm.Before turning to Vegeta."So what's first Vegetables?" Natch would look at the ground and wait for Vegeta to respond. Realizing his wife was the one who ensured his victory, he would go up to Caraba and kiss her. "Nice job, if anything you did better than me", Natch says as he goes back to lean on the cave with his arms crossed. Vegeta looks over in disgust at Natch and Caraba's love. "First, you need to be effortlessly able to transform into Super Saiyan." Vegeta says as he transforms. "Alright then", Natch says as he ascends to Super Saiyan with no problem. "Now what?", he ask. Caraba also transforms into Super Saiyan just as easily as the boys did."What Natch said." She says clenching her fists and stretching,for not being in that form alone in a long whie. "Now, you need to compress the energy of being a super saiyan, and make super saiyan equal to your base form. This lets you focus your ki on other things rather than maintaining super saiyan." Natch does what he is told and attempts to compress the energy of his Super Saiyan form to his base. He finally achieves it as his power begipins to grow. "Now?", he ask. Caraba also does as Vegeta says and nods. "Now, with the energy you've saved by entering this state, you must force that leftover energy into the transformation to ascend from the plane or an ordinary super saiyan, an into an ascended one" Vegeta then concentrates as his muscles begin to grow, his aura come back, and he ascends. Natch nods as he starts to convert his stored energy into the transformation. "Grrr...errrr....GAH!", Natch shouts as his muscles start to expand in his torso, chest, legs, and arms, a his hair becomes a bit more loose as well. "GAAAAAAH!", Natch yells as his power explodes a bit, and a golden aura reappears around him. Natch, has finally ascended into a Ascended Super Saiyan. "Incredible...", he says as he studies his newfound power. "It's definitely stronger than a ordinary Super Saiyan". "The muscle mass increase doesn't affect my speed at all either", he says as he punches the air a few times. "Try it for yourself", he says to Caraba. Caraba concentrates as Vegeta said and focuses her energy so that Super Saiyan is her base,once she has done this she easily ascends to the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation,therefor causing her limbs and body to become more muscular than before."Cool." Vegeta transforms out of ASS and sits on a rock "Now you're Ascended Saiyans, goodie for you." Natch transforms out of ASS also and back into his base form. "I'm gonna head back to Earth", he says as he goes over to Caraba and kisses her. "I'll be back later", he smiles before flying off. Caraba smiles after the kiss and stays in the Cave with Vegeta for a little while,before deciding that maybe she should pay a visit to Earth also.